


Wherever You Are Next to Me

by Immaryrawr12



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mother-Daughter Relationship, barry allen mention - Freeform, young Nora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immaryrawr12/pseuds/Immaryrawr12
Summary: Iris and young Nora miss Barry.





	Wherever You Are Next to Me

Iris loved Barry, loved being this close to him, loved laying in his arms and listening to him talk. It didn’t matter what he talked about, didn’t matter what was going on around them. As long as she was in his arms, she was in heaven.

Her time in heaven was cut short, though, when Barry’s phone rang, and he abruptly sat up. He was tense, on edge.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Iris asked.

“I have to go,” he said, removing himself from the couch and flashing away.

She wanted to call his name, wanted to go after him. But, she couldn’t, and she couldn’t ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach as her eyes fluttered open.

Iris had this dream a lot. It was always the same thing. Flashes of memories of her and Barry holding hands, laughing, staring lovingly into each other’s eyes. Then, everything would change. Barry would hear a cry for help and speed away. He never came back.   
Iris sat up in bed, scooting back to lean on the backboard. She let out a shaky sigh. It had been a year and a half since he left and as much as she pretended to be, she wasn’t okay. Taking a deep breath, she climbed out of bed and made her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She had just downed the entire glass when she heard the small voice call out to her.

“Mommy!” Her daughter called.

Making her way to Nora’s room, she stopped when she saw the small toddler standing in the hallway, blanket and teddy in hand.

“Hey baby girl, what are you doing up?” Iris asked scooping her daughter up into her arms.

“I heard him again, mommy.” Nora said as Iris carried her to bed.

“You heard Daddy?” Iris asked, and Nora nodded.

Iris let out a small sigh. That’s what Nora would say when she dreamt of Barry. It seemed like she wasn’t the only one having reoccurring dreams tonight.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Iris asked.

She tucked Nora into bed and climbed in next to her, cuddling her close.

“He was singing to me,” Nora started. “He was singing to me… and then he stopped and ran away.”

Iris ran her fingers through her daughter’s hair trying to soothe her, wanting nothing more than to heal her little heart.

“What was he singing?” Iris asked softly.

“All I wanna do…keep running home to you,” Nora sang softly, and Iris had to shut her eyes to keep the tears at bay.

That song. Their song. Barry had sung that to her the night they got engaged. It was sung at their wedding. And Barry sung it to Nora the day she was born, and every night after until he disappeared…

Taking a shaky breath, still combing her fingers through her daughter’s hair, Iris did the only thing she could think to do.

“Can’t say how the days will unfold, can’t change what the future may hold, but I want you in it. Every hour, every minute,” she sung to her daughter.

“This world can race by far too fast. Hard to see while it’s all flying past, but it’s clear now when you’re standing here now. I am meant to be wherever you are next to me…”

Iris sung softly, filling the dark room with her sweet voice until Nora fell asleep soundlessly, relaxing in her mother’s warmth.

Not wanting to leave her, and more selfishly, not wanting to be by herself, Iris stayed with Nora in Nora’s bed willing herself to go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So I totally love Nora and this adorable relationship she's building with the past version of her parents :) I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
